NAIAD
Overview Formerly known as VIRUS when controlled by Midas , the NAIAD (Networked Artificial Intelligence Advanced Defence) system is an intelligent virus used for infiltration. It was originally designed not to be intelligent, but to constantly evolve to counteract any attempts to root it out, but in the final days of Midas' empire the VIRUS evolved into something more. It is not quite artificial intelligence, but it has the ability to express its "desires" and to communicate on some level with humans. It is intelligent, but not self aware, maybe on the same level of intelligence as a smart dog or a dolphin. However, because of its mastery of the human language, it can seem more intelligent than it actually is, using more complex sentences to communicate its desires. In addition to serving as an infiltration device, NAIAD also networks together all of the Druid Empire allowing for increased data flow, and allowing the defensive systems of the Oxylus Station and Oxylus Satellites to work together with great efficiency. NAIAD Gauntlet This device clasps around the wearer's wrist, and carries a small part of the NAIAD System inside of it. NAIAD can then be downloaded into a ships computer directly, and used for infiltration. However, should NAIAD be detected, because there is no direct link back to the central system, it cannot be traced. After a successful mission, the data from the gauntlet as to what defenses were encountered are uploaded to the rest of NAIAD, so that it may evolve from the data from the mission without having to expose itself. Each Gauntlet and its small program will develop a "personality" of its own, which causes it to become imprinted to its normal user so that only the one person can use it. NAIAD Persona Selvans' scientists have been experimenting with creating unique personalities within the NAIAD system. This has been accomplished by isolating pieces of the NAIAD code and allowing it to grow by itself. This allows the NAIAD code to evolve in a unique direction, before it is then grafted back into the NAIAD system. These personas are assigned to individual ships, allowing each ship to have a unique VI (Virtual Intelligence) on its ship. This not only allows the NAIAD system to grow and adapt faster than before, but it also facilitates interaction between the ships crew and its NAIAD VI. Integrated NAIAD Gauntlet Using Wraith technology as a basis, Selvans' scientists have created an organic form of the traditional hand device used by the goa'uld. It is not capable of creating a personal shields, but it does contain a personal cloak, and the traditional offensive abilities. This also provides its user with a link to the NAIAD system. But it is limited in that the organic nature of the gauntlet causes it to give off a distinct energy signature when it connects to the NAIAD system, and its electrical pathways can only handle the gauntlet being used for a single purpose at once (cloak, attack or NAIAD interface). Category:Technology Category:Druid